moon lady
by beautifulbeastuncaged
Summary: this is what life could be like if katara wasn't saved. if the raiders had captured her when she was young. how she would have lived life in the fire nation, but still met the same people. she doesnt live a fairytale life, and lives whit a deadly secret... ZUTARA all the way! with maybe some jetara and kataang in the mix (maybe). I DONT OWN ANYTHING, obviously. :)


**I've always wondered what would have happened if Katara was captured, the day the black snow fell. So I decided to finally write it! Hope you enjoy! :3333**

When the raiders invaded the south pole, they destroyed everything. Because of a rumour that floated in the fire nation of a new water bender, they had to act on it. They couldn't take any chances.

The general approached the chief Hakoda with a proposal; "Hand over the water bender and we won't kill you all..."

The south pole answered with their finest warriors having initiated the attack, unfortunately they could not withstand the powerful counterattacks of the raiders.

When the general approached miss Kay in her hut, while Hakoda was occupied in the battle, he surprised the hostile water tribe lady.

"Don't came any closer- stay there!" she warned him with a sable-tooth spear in her hands.

"Well then, tell me about the water bender," he said while moving his arms in a defensive stance.

"We have no benders here! You captured all of them years ago!" she growled at him clearly upset that those fire benders were here.

"My sources tell otherwise, they say me that a water bender was spotted and we have come to retrieve him, if we have him we shall leave," he said to convince her with the proposal he gave her husband, thinking that she would give in.

"NO! Never, " and she leaped in for an attack, with the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

He easily over-powered her, having dodged her attack and twisting her arm behind her back, causing her to drop the spear.

"GIVE ME THE WATER BENDER!" he yelled close to her ear, having lost his patience, and that's when he heard the scream of a little girl from behind him.

"MOMMY!" she screams while hopelessly hitting the general on his back, which he easily withstands and pushes her down on the snowy surface.

While the general was distracted, miss Kay saw her chance to break free by attacking him with a hidden knife, jabbing him in his left thigh. He gave in weak yelp and let her go cursing her trying to grab her once again, still with a strong grip, but Kay was able to get away. She then quickly sided with her daughter, shielding her to keep her safe.

"YOU- I'll get you for that!" and he held his hands up and attacked them with his fire bending.

"AAAH-" miss Kay screams on instinct, but she hadn't been for due to a thin ice wall which formed as a barrier between them, the ice melted where the fire binding hit.

"What the -" the general wide-eyed from confusion but realised that it was the little girl behind the woman who did that, and was still trying to bend snow.

"now I see," and he couldn't help but let a vicious smirk pass on his face.

"It's the girl," and miss Kay's heart dropped that instant, she turned away dragging her daughter with her to escape. But the moment she left the hut she was horrified by what she saw; half her village – burned to the ground... everywhere there were people crying in despair, their houses burning as the invading soldiers striking them. She was lost in thought until her little girl tugged onto her dress, tears and snot dropping from her small face. Miss Kay could not give up, she had to fight on and find her husband, they had to escape!

"THE GIRL! CATCH THE GIRL, SHE'S THE WATER BENDER!" did the man clutching onto his injured leg shout out, in a demanding order.

Quickly there were soldiers surrounding them and ready to take the little girl from her side. But then the roars of the men in blue covered in blood appear , throwing their boomerangs and spears, swinging their swords. They had retreated back to camp, but used this chance as a surprise attack to take on the fire soldiers, they fought off the fire benders and, now angry, were prepared to fight to death.

"RETREAT!" did the general speak, leaving the chief Hakoda wide-eyed. They had only just begun, but the fire soldiers followed orders and ran back to their ship.

The water tribe soldiers cheered as they left, even chief Hakoda let a smile appear on his face. It was until his son pulled on his arm and had tears in his eyes that he knew something was wrong.

Sokka pulled his father with him back to the hut, where he found his mother laying in the snow. "Something's wrong with mom, dad! She's not waking up!" his voice was hitting high pitches which he could not hold, his vision became blurry due to the tears. He was so afraid that something was wrong with his mother.

When chief Hakoda saw Kay in the snow with blood running down her face, he feared the worst. "Kay!" he sat by her side, holding her head up in his arms, trying to wake his wife up.

After a few minutes did the eyes of miss Kay slowly wake up, moaned as she felt her head hurting. She looked into her husband's eyes and gave a weak smile of relief, then she saw her mother, who came to help, then her son. But she was still searching for her little girl, she should've been by her side. Then she realised that it was the general that hit her on the head, and feared the worst "Hakoda, where's Katara?!" she said softly, almost a whisper but with all sorts of emotion going through her mind. "She isn't with you?" he asked confused, then became worried with concern. Chief Hakoda looked around, but could not see her. He looked at his mother in-law, then at his son "Sokka, where's your sister?!" he handed Kay to her mother to look after, and, with his son, looked everywhere for Katara. They couldn't have- is what he thought, he tried to keep calm but he failed as he kept shouting her name "KATARA! KATARA!" when they couldn't find her, he feared the worst –they caught her.

The next day was a day for mourning, to mourn for everyone they had lost, including Katara.

Kay survived her head injury, but she couldn't forgive herself for failing to keep her daughter safe, to just keep her at her side. Her precious little one was ripped away from her, from them. It was a day to never forget. They could never forget...

**This is just the beginning. I kind of know what I want for this story BUT I'm always open for suggestions **** btw, sorry for any grammar faults, I don't always double check my writing. Look forward to the rest!**

**(avatar: tla is not mine ****)**


End file.
